


Blonde

by almariaxx



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almariaxx/pseuds/almariaxx
Summary: You know what’s better than one blonde girlfriend? Two blonde girlfriends!In which Arisa greatly underestimates Misaki’s tolerance for suffering.
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Shirasagi Chisato, Okusawa Misaki/Tsurumaki Kokoro, Shirasagi Chisato/Tsurumaki Kokoro, Tsurumaki Kokoro/Okusawa Misaki/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	Blonde

**Author's Note:**

> My first OT3 work and it may or may not be subpar, a bit out of character, and was written in the middle of the night in one sitting after that one Spongebob meme while running on caffeine and procrastination. I can't believe I wrote this while I have six assignments to do. You see where my priorities lie as always.  
> KokoMisa is my OTP and ChisaMisa is one of my favorite rare pairs and my sleep-deprived brain thought "hey, let's go make a sandwich with Misaki in the middle!"

“Hello, Misaki. Congratulations on finally getting the girl.”

Misaki turns to the source of the voice. “PoPiPa did great as the opening act tonight.” She acknowledges the Poppin’ Party keyboardist, Ichigaya Arisa, wearing a beautiful black dress that hugged her body, her left hand daintily holding a wine glass. She would’ve made fun of her about being so classy tonight but she’s also mirroring her, wearing a very expensive gray dress that was chosen by a certain blonde actress and bought by a certain blonde heiress. She refused it adamantly but it was futile. They rarely agreed on one thing but whenever they do…

Misaki takes a sip of her own glass of red wine.

“Thank you. You mind me accompanying you here?” Arisa asks, mostly for the pretense of formality. They are close friends and Arisa knows Misaki would always welcome a friend in these boring times. It’s Saturday night and normally, Misaki would like to spend it at the comfort of her own apartment but tonight there is a social gathering that only rich elites go to, the ones she sees on the television. It’s for the rich and the famous, and while Misaki is not on either category, both of her girlfriends are so she’s stuck on the balcony waiting for them.

Oh, the things we do for love.

“ _That,_ ” she thinks, “ _or I’m just a masochist_.”

“So, not gonna give any tea about your relationship?” Arisa starts, leaning at the rail. Up from the balcony, they’re both witnessing a scenic view of the night skyline, illuminated by the city lights.

“But I’m drinking wine,” Misaki answers back.

“Haha, very funny.” The breeze was chilly tonight and Misaki sees Arisa wrap a fancy shawl around her bare shoulders. The black-haired woman suddenly misses her hoodie. She can’t wait to get out of this fancy dress. At least she hopes she is the one to actually take it off and not those two, who would most probably rip it off her. God knows how insatiable they are when they’re in the mood.

“Kasumi told me and I quote, “ _Arisa, this is a secret but Misaki got herself a new blonde girlfriend! And they’re finally official!_ ” I didn’t want to believe it because it’s from Kasumi but she told me I could ask Kanon and Aya about it. So I did.”

Misaki and Kokoro’s relationship is a no-brainer for anyone. Everyone already thinks—knows—that there is so much more to their relationship than just being bandmates or a baby and a babysitter. However, only a handful of people know that it’s not just Kokoro that Misaki is in love with. Of course, she already anticipated this. She and Chisato, after all, are trying their best to keep it a secret. A quick kiss here and there, a slight brush of shoulders when passing by at Circle, a quick ‘good morning’ sticker at the start of the day. It was hard to explain to those handfuls of people that both Chisato and Kokoro are dating Misaki but she’s very thankful that their close friends took it in stride and was very supportive of their unique arrangement.

“What did they say?” she asked Arisa, urging her to continue.

“Well, you know, that you officially got yourself a new beautiful blonde as a girlfriend.” Arisa grins at her, a teasing tone evident from her voice.

Misaki shrugs. “Yeah, well I can’t really argue about that. She _is_ beautiful.” She left the statement vague because she doesn't know who Arisa is pertaining to but also because they are both beautiful and Misaki will probably be a caterpillar on her next life or something because she used up all her luck on getting on with not just one but two beautiful souls. 

“Wow, you’re whipped. But I don’t get the ‘official’ part. It’s not like you and _Kokoro_ were secretive about your relationship.”

An opening. “Uh, er, it’s not just Kokoro I’m in a relationship with.”

“Come again?” Arisa stills.

“When Kasumi told you that I have a ‘ _new blonde girlfriend_ ’ she didn’t mean Kokoro, but I am dating Kokoro. Not just Kokoro though.” Misaki supplied weakly.

“…What?” Clearly, it didn’t help Arisa.

“Arisa, I’ll tell you all about it. But first, will you please let me hold your wine glass.”

“Why?” the keyboardist asks, but she reluctantly gives it to Misaki.

“They look expensive. I don’t want you to drop it.”

The thing with having a relationship with a famous actress or a mega-rich heiress is that it’s very hard to keep it a secret, especially if you’re dating _both_ of them. The paparazzi and tabloids are always waiting for them to make a wrong move, and the Suits can’t always protect them. That’s why they have to secure the place in advance when they have a date, but with Chisato’s schedule and Hello, Happy World’s spontaneous live shows, it usually ends up with the three of them snuggling at the top of Misaki’s bed at her apartment that can barely fit three people.

For a long time, their arrangement had these rules:

1\. They can go on dates but they should keep in mind to not expose themselves too much to the public nor are they allowed to shout " _I love my girlfriends so much_!" on balconies for the paparazzi to hear (by Chisato, possibly to Kokoro)

2\. They can go snuggle and do fun things and hold each other’s hands when they're together on private or at the vicinity of those who knew about their relationship (by Kokoro) and

3\. They are allowed to barge in Misaki's home and they can definitely do _fun_ things at Misaki’s apartment during their free days. (by Chisato and Kokoro, definitely to Misaki, who doesn't have any say to this rule.)

After some careful consideration, they decided to finally make it official for some of their friends. Chisato told Aya and Kaoru while Kokoro, surprisingly, told Kasumi and Hagumi about it. Misaki had to spend the entire night back at Kanon’s house to explain the situation where she received the if-you-hurt-her speech twice from their drummer, one for Kokoro and another for Chisato. Later on, she receives the information that Kanon did the same speech to both Chisato and Kokoro. She thinks that it’s time for Arisa, her comrade-in-suffering and one of her closest friend, to know her secret. So she tells her all about it.

“Wait, wait. Hold up.” Misaki would laugh at Arisa’s reaction, she looks like she’s gonna throw some hands, except she might throw those hands at Misaki and that would hurt so she forces herself to not let out a chuckle.

“It’s okay, you can take your time.” She grins as if talking to a child. Arisa glares at her in return.

“Who is the other one?”

“Well, you can guess. Platinum blonde hair, and it’s definitely not you.”

“Yeah, I think _I_ would know if we were dating.” Arisa deadpans. She looks over the skyline for a minute, thinking over it. Misaki could pinpoint the exact moment it dawns on her face, eyes widening and she snaps her head back at Misaki so quick that must have hurt.

“Is it Shirasagi Chisato?!”

“Uh-huh.” Misaki nods.

“You, Okusawa Misaki, are dating _both_ the multi-billionaire heiress Tsurumaki Kokoro and the famous actress and idol Shirasagi Chisato?”

“Wow, if you put it like that, that sounds like I’m doing something illegal here…”

“ _How?_ ”

“Er, I don’t exactly know how to answer that. Sometimes even I wonder how I got into this.” She gives back Arisa’s wine glass to her, she looks like she needs it. Misaki breathes in, taking in the scenic view of the skyline once more. She lets herself ramble.

“To be honest, I can’t believe I’m actually dating someone of their league—hell, even both of them. Dating one person is hard enough already. Kokoro’s family is no joke and they accept me and whatever Hello, Happy World wants to do but the looming responsibility of taking over one of the richest family line won’t disappear, you know. And I know the business world isn’t full of rainbows. There may be none at all. It seems weird and cringey when I say it out loud but I really do want to protect Kokoro’s smile.”

Misaki takes Arisa’s silence as a signal to continue.

“As for Chisato, I don’t really understand it fully, but I know how important the showbiz empire Chisato has built around her. She has been in the entertainment industry ever since she was a child but sometimes, whenever I hear a scandal about her or PasuPare or when she comes home tired from all the flashing lights, a part of me just wants to remove her from the spotlight. But I can’t do that and I know she wouldn’t want that and it frustrates me because I know she can handle herself but I know she can’t do it all alone. So I want to be there for her whenever I can, I guess.”

Arisa stares at her, dumbfounded.

Misaki chuckles. “Short answer: I can’t leave them alone, _they_ won’t leave me alone and that I’m a fucking masochist.”

Arisa scoffs at that, downing her drink in one gulp. “Yeah, no shit.”

“Misaki! Thanks for waiting!” She feels Kokoro first before she actually hears her. The blonde has thrown herself into Misaki’s arms, uncaring that her sudden gymnastics would shift her velvet red dress up, showing a lot of skin on her hips. Misaki forces her eyes away before her mind gets over the gutter. Her gray eyes landed on Chisato who was right behind Kokoro, slowly walking up to them with her six-inch heels. She looks like a goddess, wearing a pure white gown that somehow feels heavy to wear but Chisato makes it look so easy.

“Sorry, we left you there on your own. I didn’t think some of the actresses at Central would be there.” Chisato tells her as they sat down, making themselves comfortable riding back home. Which is easy to do, when Kokoro’s private car has better living conditions than her own apartment.

“It’s fine, Arisa accompanied me at the balcony right after their performance. The rest of PoPiPa came by too so it wasn’t boring at the very least.” Misaki assures her, sitting between the two of them.

“I saw her,” Chisato recalls, removing her earrings slowly. “She blushed when our eyes met. You told her about us, didn’t you?”

“Yeah. She couldn’t believe it. She confronted me about it actually. Apparently Kasumi and the others let her in on the secret.”

“You think it’s safe to tell her?” Chisato looks at her, doubt emanating from her voice.

“She’s one of my closest friend, Chisato. You know her. She’s trustworthy.” Misaki puts her hands on top of Chisato’s and squeezes it lightly. Chisato sighs and returns the motion. She leans on Misaki’s shoulder, her blonde hair tickling the DJ’s neck. “I know. Sorry, I’m just tired. I didn’t expect to see so many familiar faces back in the party, they keep on suggesting about doing another project.”

“It’s boring!” Kokoro butts in, leaning in closer as well, mimicking the actress. “I wanted to spend some time with Chisato and Misaki but all those businessmen kept on talking to me! They weren’t fun at all.”

“No need to apologize, I know you had a rough night. I understand.” Misaki adjusts her shoulders carefully, making sure that the two people leaning on her were comfortable. The flat-screen TV inside the car filled the sudden silence with an advertisement about food and Misaki feels herself getting hungry. She realizes that she hasn’t had any food ever since the party started. “Uh, have you guys eaten? I didn’t spend time inside the halls but I don’t think dinner consists of red wine and a bunch of canapés.”

“I’m starving! Let’s go eat at the family restaurant. Oh, oh! We can go at the Hazawa Café!” Kokoro perks up at the mention of food.

“Dear, I don’t think they’re open in the middle of the night.” Chisato rolls her eyes, but she’s smiling.

“The family restaurant probably is, but we can’t go in there wearing these.” Misaki picks up the hem of her dress.

“Who says we can’t?” Kokoro puts her hands on her hips.

“Kokoro, no.” Misaki says.

“Kokoro, yes.” Kokoro smiles wider.

“It could be fun.” Chisato chimes in.

“Chisato, don’t urge her.” Misaki glares at the actress.

“See? Chisato’s with me! This is why I love you!” Kokoro hugs Chisato, rubbing their faces together. _Totally_ showing off in front of Misaki. “And I love you too.” _Now_ Chisato pats Kokoro’s head, smiling all polite and smug, staring straight at her

“Wow, I can feel the love tonight.” Misaki grumbles but she herself can’t help but smile. She has never felt happier.

They've got a rough road ahead, but she thinks they'll be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Omake:  
> "Well, we can go order takeout then we can stay the night at your apartment.”  
> “Ooh, we can have a sleepover! I missed snuggling with the two of you.”  
> “Why does it have to be my place every time? I guess it's fine. Let’s make it quick though. I’ve been dying to get out of this dress—“  
> “Oh, you don’t have to worry about that. We’re dying to get you out of that dress too.”  
> “Wha—“  
> “But first we gotta eat so we can pull an all-nighter, Chisato!”  
> "That's the plan, isn't it?"  
> Misaki groans. Forget the food. She'll need coffee for this.


End file.
